Casey & Friends
by Net Hacker Star
Summary: When Rika fails again at another chance to end her curse, she gets transported to a world she'd never imagine existed... Parody fic. Based on the legendary dubbing of Higurashi. Ch. 1 UP
1. Prologue

Prologue – Introduction

"_I guess I took some worlds for granted._

_I plowed through hundreds of them, only to be killed at the end._

_At this point, I had barely any hope for succession._

_I believed at every world, I would die, or maybe I would finally succeed with Hanyuu at my side.  
How wrong I was when I said I would not find a remotely different world from every one of them…" _

1983, summer, the Showa period, Japan. The cicadas' cry echoes throughout the village Hinamizawa as evening falls. Most people in Hinamizawa are enjoying their dinners, watching television, or doing some other random activity. However, for some people, it's quite different.

Right now, it seems the Sonozaki house is very quiet, but in one certain room, it's full of laughter and… a dead body.

"Ahahaha!" Shion cackled manically. "I did it, I did it, Satoshi-kun! I just need to kill Shion, and your leech, and you'll be avenged!" The green haired girl cheered and laughed with wide eyes and a disturbing wide smile as she watched her prey die on the floor, clutching her taster to her large chest.

Furude Rika, on the other hand, was far from happy. She really wanted to finally have a good ending, but seeing Sonozaki Shion trying to kill her, she knew there was no use in trying to defeat her. So, in a desperate attempt to finally end this sorrowful world, she stabbed herself in the head until she died. Right now, she was lying on the floor, blood splattered on her head and on her dress.

The last thing Rika saw was Shion's surprised face as she lost consciousness. The next thing Rika knew that she was floating in a void, and there wasn't any damage to her body. The knife wound was gone, as of any damage she had received during the world she had left seconds before.

"Rika…" a voice said to her anxiously, echoing throughout the void. "We failed again, didn't we?"

"Yes." Rika replied to the voice. "Sonozaki Shion will continue her rampage until she dies herself. Another world failed." A look of disgust crossed her face.

The voice sighed. "If only we had the winning piece… then we'd be the victors of this world."

"But it would be an unhappy world, right?" Rika countered. "The village elder is dead, and Sonozaki Shion would be sent to jail if we won… or something like that. So, I guess you can say this is a good thing."

"Ur… I suppose…" the voice said, obviously at loss to say anything more. "Hopefully the next world is good, right?"

"Hopefully," Rika agreed. "Should you reset everything now, Hanyuu? If I'm right, then Sonozaki Shion is killing Houjou Satoko right now." She looked regretful and sad at that statement.

"Right. Let's do our best, Rika."

"Of course."

They always had this conversation right before Hanyuu reset and they started anew, which was always followed by a big flash of light, where Rika would see each of the events that unfolded right after she died. Of course, they weren't all pretty.

So, the said flash of light appeared, and horrible events were shown before her eyes: Satoko being tortured and thrown down the Sonozaki well with her own body, Shion revealing her true self to Keiichi and Rena, and then trying to kill Keiichi. Fast-forwarding to when Shion fell off the hospital and apologized to everyone, Rika felt sorry for Shion.

_It's not your fault you killed Satoko, Mion, the village elder, and me… I forgive you, Shion._

With that final scene, Rika felt herself be pulled to the next world… the next chance to either have it a good ending or a predicable bad end.

But for some reason, Rika had a strange premonition that this next world would not be like the others.


	2. 1: Suprise

**Chapter I - Suprise**

_"She looked like her, acted like her, had her same face… but even though they shared the same qualities, they were totally different."_

* * *

"Hey, she's been asleep for two hours. Is she going to be okay?" A male voice said.

"I'm not sure…" said a worried voice, presumably a female's. "I hope she didn't get a brain injury or anything. Then we'll have to bring her to the clinic. I _hate _clinics."

"Yeah, we know. But she'll come to eventually."

"Mm."

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom, so call me when she wakes up."

"Ah, all right. I'll make sure she wakes up.

She heard familiar voices as she slept, and she figured that she had probably fallen down. _Just what I need, _she thought. _A brain injury as soon as Hanyuu resets the world. _However, she managed to bleakly open her eyes, earning a squeal of surprise from the softer voice.

"Ah! She's awake!"

It was Ryuuguu Rena, the orange haired, "I'm gonna take you home" girl who liked hunting for treasure in trash heaps. Her blue eyes got bigger with happiness as Rika opened her eyes. "Oh, I'm relieved. I was afraid you were… you were…"

"_Mii_! I understand." Rika managed a trademark "mii" to ease Rena's worry. "I would be scared if I was sleeping for a long time, too."

Instead of a regular giggle or smile, Rena frowned. "'Mii'? What's 'mii'? As in 'me'?"

Now it was Rika's turn to frown. "You know what I mean for 'mii', Rena. I've always said it, and you've never questioned it before."

Now Rena looked even more baffled when Rika said "mii". "Rena? Who's that?"

Rika just stared at her. _What kind of world is this? Rena doesn't remember when I say a cute "mii" and she doesn't even know her own name. Does she have amnesia? No, the voice I heard before was…_

"Hey, is she up yet?" A boy strolled into the room, and then noticed Rika sitting up in bed. "Oh! You're up. Is your brain okay? Do you have any injuries?"

This boy was none other than Maebara Keiichi, the newest Hinamizawa resident, and sadly a victim of the Hinamizawa Syndrome in other worlds. He was an all around good guy, and Rika suspected he was the object of Rena and Mion's affections.

"N-nope. I'm fine. _Nipah✰_" Rika smiled sweetly at Keiichi, hoping that _he _would at least remember that. Alas, he just looked at her with a similar baffled expression Rena wore.

"I don't know what she means, either," Rena supplied, a worried expression replacing her confused one. "Do you think she really has brain damage?"

"Good question," Keiichi said, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. "Well, she _did _have a fall pretty hard down that path. Maybe she's kinda…"

"No!" Rika interrupted, who already had a pretty good idea what Keiichi would say next. "I'm fine, but what happened to me? How did I get here?"

"Did you forget?" Rena asked. "Well, we were all ready to go to pick up some groceries for one of the older villagers, and while going back to their house, we came to a sharp turn in a path. We're guessing you stepped on the turn too far because you went tumbling down. Everyone was really scared, but we all helped you get to my house, and now you're here."

_Ah, so that's why I was sleeping. That makes sense. But what doesn't make sense that Rena doesn't remember her own name and Keiichi doesn't remember my "nipah_✰".

"Oh, I guess I just forgot. Sorry." Rika put on her most innocent smile.

Rena giggled. "It's all right, Rita. I guess when people fall down, they forget stuff?"

"…Rita?" Rika repeated, her mouth suddenly turning dry. "Did you just call me …_Rita?_"

Rena nodded. "Yeah. That _is _your name, right, Rita? Rita Franklin?"

_…Rita Franklin?! Doesn't she mean "Furude Rika"…?_Rika was such at a loss for words she just stared numbly at Rena.

"Rachel, maybe Rita _does _have amnesia," Keiichi commented. "Should we bring her to Dr. Eerie?"

"I don't know, Casey," Rena-as-Rachel said, looking worried. "Maybe Milly will know more about this stuff. You know, since her family is, like, the mayors of Honeyville."

"_Rachel_?" Rika repeated dumbly. "_Casey_? _Dr. Eerie_? _Honeyville_?!"

"Gee, Rita, you sure did bump your head hard to forget all your friends' names and where you live," Keiichi-as-Casey laughed.

Rika honestly couldn't find any humor in this situation. Why did everyone's name change? How could Rena become "Rachel", like Keiichi could become (_gag_) "Casey"?

"Well, Rita, since you can't remember, I'll remind you," Keiichi-as-Casey said, sitting on the bed. "Your name is Rita Franklin, okay? You have two parents, Mr. and Mrs. Franklin."

"Are they… dead?" Rika asked.

Instead of Casey, Rachel spoke. "Rita… they're not dead."

Rika's eyes lit up. Perhaps this was a world where her parents weren't afflicted by Oyashiro-sama's curse? "Really? They're not?"

"Even worse… they've been sent to the Shadow Realm." She shivered.

_Does this mean they're dead? _Rika wondered, but asked, "Do I live in a shrine? Maybe the Franklin Shrine?"

"Nope, but you do have a really old Japanese-style house!" Casey said, looking excited at the very thought. "The Franklins are one of the Three Honeyville Leaders. I'm pretty sure you hold the Honeyville Fiesta every year in June, but I'll get to that later."

"I'm Casey Mills, and that's – " he pointed to Rachel " – Rachel Russell. The mayor family of Honeyville, one of the Three Honeyville Leaders, is the Swanes. Their two daughters, Milly Swanes and Sally Swanes, are our friends. Finally, your bestest friend Sandy Houze, lives with you. She has an older brother named Scott."

"Where's Scott?"

"Scott transferred to some school in Canada," Rachel explained. "It's called Toronto High School or something. He wrote to us and told us there's a girl his class named Ryoko something-or-other… the name is really foreign."

"_Anyway,_" Casey said in a tone of voice that meant he really wanted to get back at the subject at hand, "obviously we live in the remote village of Honeyville. We have the Eerie Clinic, run by Dr. Eerie and his nurse assistant, Mary Takete. Our teacher at Honeyville School is Miss Ciel." He paused and then turned to Rachel.

"Is that everybody worth mentioning?"

"Pretty sure," Rachel said, and then turned to Rika. "Are you getting your memory back, Rita?"

"Of course," Rika lied. "I'm feeling much better after you two jogged my memory. Thank you both. So… where's Milly, Sally and Sandy?"

"They're finishing up some other stuff we needed to do for the villager we were helping," Rachel said. "We said we'd bring you back to the Franklin Estate, though."

"It's all right," Rika said, getting out of bed. She was thankful that everyone was still wearing their regular Japanese clothes and not different ones. "I know my way back to the Furude Shrine – I mean, Franklin Shrine. You can go back and tell Sandy that I'll be cooking dinner at home."

"Right." Casey nodded. "Then, Rachel, should we go and meet everyone up for some food?"

Rachel nodded, and the three of them exited the room. Rika guessed, from a family photograph hanging on the wall as she exited, this was the Ryuuguu's (or, this world's _Russell's_) house.

"Say, Rachel," Rika said as she passed another photograph, "does Mrs. Russell still live here?"

Rachel nodded happily. "Yup! Mom goes on a lot of business trips, so she's not here all the time. But Dad keeps me company, so it's all right."

"I see."

Soon, the exited the Russell household, and Rika was again thankful to see that only the identities of the townspeople, the buildings and the town was changed. It was virtually the same old Hinamizawa her friends and herself played countless punishment games in.

"So, Rita, you know the way, right? You'll be fine by yourself?" Casey asked, concerned.

"Of course, Casey. See you!"

"See you tomorrow."

The group parted, with Rachel and Casey side by side and Rika alone, heading opposite ways. When Rika was finally alone, she had a chance to actually think about her situation.

_All right, let's see. I'm in a world where everyone's identities has changed into… well, kid-friendly names, as though they were going to be on some foreign show in another country. I will now have to address Keiichi as "Casey", Rena as "Rachel", and myself as … "Rita". Ugh. Do foreign girls really address themselves as "Rita"? I like "Rika" a hundred times better… but I digress. _

She sighed as she turned the corner, heading toward the "Franklin Estate". "Hey, Hanyuu," she said, assuming Hanyuu was right beside her, "what do you make of this world?"

There was no reply.

For the second time in one day, Rika panicked. Hanyuu had always, _always _been by her side. For every world she braved, Hanyuu was always there. So why didn't Hanyuu respond?!

_This must be… a very special world if Hanyuu isn't present… _Rika thought to herself, still feeling panicky. _Will I have to do it all by myself?_

Without realizing it, she had finally come back to (what she had always known as) Furude Shrine. There was nothing different from it, except instead of one of the Japanese last-name plates, there was a mailbox with the name "Franklin" on it in front of the shrine. _What a way to Americanize it._

As Rika stared at the shrine she knew so well, she made a decision.

_I'm not going to let this world beat me down._But the trouble that Rika immediately thought of then was, _How am I supposed to just casually call them "Casey" and "Rachel" and "Milly"?_That was one question she'd be thinking about all night.

This world may not have Hanyuu, and it may not have the friends I know so well, but I know Oyashiro-sama will give me his – or her – blessing.

I may fail, but I will fail knowing that I will triumph one of the most challenging world I've been in yet!


End file.
